Arcanum: An Ending
by thisberichard
Summary: An ending for Arcanum more than the summary crap the game gives.


This is me writing an ending to the game of Arcanum. Because I didn't the way it did end. After all of those choices and several developing subplots... the ending is just how you affected Arcanum. So... fine, keep that. But here's a story ending for one of my characters. Arcanum and the characters in it are the property of Sierra and Troika. Please don't sue me. My elven words are taken from the elven language created by Li, who can be reached at firelight005@yahoo.com. Questions or comments can be sent to thisberichard@yahoo.com.  
  
Expectations: I expect that you have played through the game and at have some idea who the characters are. You might not know about the Raven subplot, so here's the deal: If you play a guy of appropriate race (Human, Half Elf, Elf) with decent beauty, charisma, and alignment higher than 60 she falls for you. When you deal with her in Quintarra, she's rather affectionate... always taking your hands in hers and such, and later, when you ask her a question such as "What can you tell me about this place," it shows. For example, in Caladon, she says about how it's got the Panarii temple, then says that Caladon also the Oceanside view is breathtaking and she can't think of anyone she'd rather see it with than you. In Tarant, she says that it's where Renford A. Terwilliger was from, and how he always asked her to visit him. And that she's very glad to be able to see it with you. Finally, before you enter the void, she steps aside out of the group and when you talk to her she says that she's unsure of herself. That she's always been willing to do anything for her people, but she thinks she isn't going to be following you into the void with you for Quintarra or even for Arcanum, but because she wants to be by your side until the end. Unfortunately, that's the last you see of that subplot, because the ending doesn't do a damn thing with it.  
  
Elven Lexicon: Dion – Dark; Sometimes used for Evil. Grimtani – Evil. Also a derogatory term for Dwarves. Izoyan – Good (concerning ethics/morality). Lae – Good (concerning quality). Laintana – Beautiful. Laintana Zain – Formal greeting. Literally "Beautiful Day." Melna – Friend. Milashe – Beloved. She'ashant – Child. Ra'wanai – Companion.  
  
The great howling roar from Kerghan seemed to shake the very bones of the assembled as his body began to break apart, his magick form failing and his life finally beginning its end. By the time the howling chaos had subsided and left behind the overwhelming silence of the void, not one of those who had come remained on his feet. Virgil was the first to stand after the long pause, stepping over to the man who so briefly ago he'd thought to be the Living One... before his entire religion turned out to be a carefully orchestrated hoax. Still, fate had brought these two together and after all they'd been through, Virgil loved him like the brother he'd lost. Virgil extended his hand to help up his friend. Kedare Angwyn took the hand with only the briefest of hesitation. Once he'd stood, he looked around, met only with stillness and silence at the moment. "It is over," he thought, trying to convince himself that it was true. After all he had seen and done since the crash of the blimp, he couldn't really believe it. Since having every moment of his life surrounded in chaos, attempts on his life, and plots dating back thousands of years, it didn't seem plausible. A gentle touch on Kedare's shoulder turned him around. The pair of eyes he met soothed his troubles and took his thoughts from unforeseen conflicts ahead. Though the void was silent, it was a harsh, cruel silence. But now, in these eyes he found a peaceful quiet. These had given him this quiet even before this resolution had come to pass, before they had even known that the true enemy was Kerghan. These eyes were his salvation. "Raven...." "Kedare." Virgil smiled softly and stepped aside to tend to some of the others. Gar struggled to his feet and received some of Virgil's treatment. Perriman and Magnus, however, were gone, and with their deaths in the void, even Virgil's ability to resurrect the fallen was lost on them. Kedare gently kissed Raven's forehead and pulled her into his arms. Before they'd met Nasrudin for the trip to the void, when she had admitted her feelings for him, he had wanted nothing more but to hold her and never let go. They couldn't stay together long, though, with what had been set before them. Now it was over, and perhaps they would simply stand there in each others' embrace forever. One did not age in the void and there was no escape from it. Or so it was thought. Virgil gently touched both Raven and Kedare on their shoulders and whispered something. The dwarves...! The dwarves had built a way out for Kerghan. Kedare and Raven reluctantly released one another and went with Gar and Virgil to the technological gate, praying that it might be complete. Stennar had been able to escape because he had lacked any magical aptitude, but Virgil, Raven, and Kedare were all mages of considerable power, and Min Gorad had said quite clearly that should someone too magically inclined step through the gateway, they would meet an excruciating death, to say the least. Gar set about trying to activate the device. The magical inclinations of the others made them incapable of so much as touching the device without a heavy risk of destroying it. Virgil watched closely, wishing to understand what Gar was doing while Raven and Kedare took each others' hands, watching the gate, their elven eyes not truly comprehending even how the device was meant to breach the magical seal. Gar, yet again, proved himself to be quite smart for a human, let alone for the orc people took him for, and managed to activate the convoluted device. With only minor apprehension he stepped through first, and the gate took him with no problems. Virgil turned to face Raven and Kedare with a bittersweet smile. "It's been good traveling with you both for all this time, and I am most certain that I will miss you dearly. Sir, you've led me this far and have become more a guide than Joachim ever was... and without your example I might not have ever gone to confront my past. If this machine works and we meet again, perhaps we'll be able to create some happier stories to tell. But in case it does not, sir... I want you to know just how much I've appreciated your help." Virgil did not say goodbye or wait for a response. He turned immediately when he was finished and stepped through the gate, accepting whatever fate it would bring him. Alone now – truly alone, not another being alive in the void with them – Raven took both of Kedare's hands in hers and held them close. "This will either be the beginning or the end, Milashe," thought Raven, her lips aching to speak the words, but unable to. And so it was silent when the two of them stepped together through the gateway.  
  
Raven woke up with her face in the grass and her hand in the hands of the still-unconscious Kedare. Gently reclaiming her hand, she pulled herself up into a kneel and looked around. They were near the workshop of Liam, the man from Blackroot whose disappearance they had investigated. They were at the spot where there had been a portal through which monstrous creatures had been appearing. After having been to the void it made sense, too, as Raven recognized the creatures that had come through the portal as the same creatures they had encountered when they first entered the void. Looking around, however, Raven found no sign of Virgil or Gar. Though this was not a good omen, Raven was relatively certain that they had made it through. After all, if Kedare and she had made it through.... Kedare stirred and when his eyes opened, he was met with a warm smile from Raven. They took each others' hands once more, sharing their happiness to be alive and together with the touch and with their smiles. Eventually they stood and Kedare took his first look around, coming to the same realizations Raven had arrived at not long before. After a bit of deliberation, the two decided that they would head to Blackroot and see what they could scrounge up about where the others might be. None of their travel was particularly problematic. The occasional band of orc bandits accosted them, but these unfortunates inevitably found themselves filled with arrows from the elven archer-mages. Few things in Arcanum could pose a problem to these two who had overcome so much and even defeated, albeit with help, the most powerful mage ever known. Their journey brought them to Blackroot, where they found no information on their compatriots. From there they went to Tarant with a meager hope of finding something in the Hall of Records. They were not so lucky. With no results, the two elves gave up their search and merely hoped to come across the others at some point in the future. After their search had dwindled, they still had a few things left to do. They met once more with Gilbert Bates and told him that the Black Mountain Clan – all of its people – had died in the service of Kerghan and that this Kerghan had been slain – and so ended their service under Gilbert Bates. Bates, of course, was not the last one they told. Over time they met with Loghaire Thunder Stone and Nasrudin, telling each of the events that had happened in the void. They even stopped briefly to meet with Min Gorad and inform her of the veil which had been pulled over her eyes, despite the disdain both Raven and Kedare felt for the dark elves.  
  
Finally the two returned to Quintarra, where Raven resumed her duties. Things were comfortable enough for quite a while, until the inevitable happened. The two had finally come to understand why humans engaged in their "marriage" and had begun to live together themselves. Unfortunately, it did not take long for the elves of Quintarra to recall another elven "marriage" which all thought to be responsible for the murder of Wrath. "Raven, this cannot be allowed! Even if this behavior is not a problem itself, what example are you setting? You, first among all of us, should be aware that this cannot continue. The human ritual of 'marriage,'" the guard spat the word, "is not for us. We are above such things... such grimtani." The guard had come to speak with Raven after being spoken to for the twentieth time about concerns over Raven's relationship with Kedare. "Love is well within the nature or our people, Raven, but you know as well as anyone how we are meant to express these things." Raven took a moment to compose her thoughts before speaking. "I understand your concern, Winde, but you and the people must trust in me. I have long overseen Quintarra, and if I cannot be trusted, Winde—" "Raven!" interjected Winde. "They do trust you, Raven. But you whittle away at their trust with this behavior. They look up to you, but they cannot accept you as our guide when you do not behave in our ways." A sigh escaped Raven's lips and she nodded. "You are right, Ra'wanai. I know my feelings are irrational... and perhaps misguided." She paused briefly. "I will speak with Kedare and we will work things out." When Raven found Kedare, he was crafting a new elven hunting bow, softly humming an ancient tune to himself. Happy, though a bit surprised to see her back so early, he smiled up at her and stood, resting the bow on a smooth wooden stand. "Raven," he began, when Raven's finger on his lips silenced him. Raven drew in a long breath before she spoke. "Kedare... the people grow concerned about us. They worry that we live like humans... they worry that something will happen and because of our way of living, murder will strike Quintarra again. Kedare, Wrath was the first murder we have had since before I was even born, and I am considerably older than you. If another were to happen within even a human lifetime... it is something not to be thought of, Kedare." Kedare gently pushed Raven's finger from his lips. "Raven, you know that no such thing would happen. You know that both of us, living together or not, are among the highest of elves... that petty things like jealousy would not take us." Nodding sadly, Raven resumed. "I know, Milashe. I know. But the others will not understand, Kedare. Even those who have traveled have not seen Arcanum as we have. Milashe, they will not understand." As she repeated herself, it became clear that she was feeling a deep sorrow. When a single tear ran down her cheek, there was no mistaking it. Such things were not normal among the elves, and Raven especially. Kedare quickly kissed the tear away, trembling at its salty taste, then looked into Raven's eyes. "So what are we to do, Laintana?" Raven's eyes met Kedare's and she almost imperceptibly shook her head. "I do not know. These are my people, Kedare, and I cannot disappoint them. But I do not want to stop living with you either. There are no proper options, Kedare." Kedare nodded and gently kissed each of her eyes, the left and then the right, before he spoke. "There are options, Raven. They are not the best options, but they stand. We might live apart, for one. It is no great burden and our people have done it for ages. Or we might leave again. Travel or settle in another place." Again, Raven nodded very slightly. "Yes, Kedare, there are options. But they are not choices. I must leave my people... or leave you. You may be near, but to leave you in the slightest is more than I can bear." Kedare closed his eyes. "I understand, Milashe. It is not an easy decision." It was then, as if by fate, that Winde stepped to their door with an announcement. "Raven, there is a man... a human man... and he has come seeking you. Shall I allow him into Quintarra?" Raven closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Kedare's chest. "Describe this man." "He wears elven chain and travels alone." "Has he a name?" "Yes, Raven. He said his name was 'Virgil'." Raven's eyes opened and she stood up straight, becoming suddenly alert. "Bring him to me." When Virgil arrived, a great number of embraces were exchanged before even a word was spoken. It was Kedare who finally broke the silence. "Virgil! Where have you been?" "I've spent most of my time in Caladon, until recently. When I came through the portal, I camped for three days waiting for you to arrive. When you did not, I feared the worst. But after a week in Caladon, I heard of two elves matching your descriptions who had left to return to Quintarra after speaking with the king. Naturally I left straightaway." "Wait a moment," said Kedare. "How long has it been since you returned from the void?" "About a month, as I expect you would guess by the travel times." "I did guess, Virgil. But we returned two months ago." A silence passed as those assembled thought on what this might mean until Raven spoke again, her mind returning to matters of Quintarra. "Virgil." "Yes, madam?" "What do you expect to do now?" "I must admit I haven't thought about it much. To be honest, I was thinking I would continue by Kedare's side, if it would be accepted." "It would," began Kedare, "but we ourselves do not know where we stand." "Melna," began Raven, picking up where Kedare had left off, "my people grow uneasy with Kedare and I living together. We are faced with a choice... I must leave from living by Kedare's side or leave my people." Virgil bowed his head in thought and to show respect for their troubles. "Why don't you come with me, then?" asked Virgil. "But my people," began Raven. "Don't worry about them, madam. They did fine while you were away with us and they will continue to do so. I'm certain if things start to go wrong they will be more than willing to call for you, and should such a situation arise, I doubt they would be terribly concerned about your living with Kedare." Raven was silent for a long time before she lifted her head and spoke again. "I suppose you are right, Virgil. I do not like leaving my people... but if they will get by without me, I suppose it is what's best. Even if we did remain, but separated, there would remain a nervousness. And while I would do anything for Quintarra... I would also do anything for Kedare." She looked over at Kedare with a small smile and was met with a loving smile in return.  
  
After Raven had cleared thing up in Quintarra, the three set out to travel again. They occasionally would rest for a few months in Caladon before setting out again, but the whirlwind of events had given them a need for things in life which being simply settled in a human city could not provide. They eventually found Gar and discovered that the portal from the void did not act in a straightforward way with regards to time, and hence had not been in each others' exact time upon their return. Eventually they heard of the deaths of Loghaire Thunder Stone, Gilbert Bates, and even Nasrudin, all of whom seemed to be able to leave their lives contentedly, having the resolution that they had sought. When Gar died, and later, when Virgil followed, the aged fallen were buried in Falcon's Ache, even more at peace with the world when set to rest in the Elven holy ground. Raven and Kedare lived on together for the rest of their elven lives, happily unusual among their kind.  
  
ENDNOTES: I'm considering writing more for the travels and resolution rather than just covering in broad terms as I did. Let me know how you feel about it and if I get enough affirmatives I'll probably write it. It would be good, of that I'm certain, but I don't want to make the effort if no one particularly desires it. 


End file.
